


Stay-At-Home Alpha

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha Mika, F1 1998, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Michael, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Mika wants to be a stay-at-home dad.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Kudos: 14





	Stay-At-Home Alpha

Not many people had liked it that Michael continued driving while with child, as it was still widely believed that Omegas shouldn’t work during pregnancy and even stay home afterwards to care for their baby.

The German didn’t care one bit and kept driving during the 1997 season. He almost won that Championship, if only he’d been able to defeat Jacques Villeneuve in the way quicker Williams. At least he’d been in the title fight and not driving outside the top 6 in a ‘shitbox’.

The Ferrari team had failed a lot before he signed for them, and he certainly wasn’t going to let go of what he’d built up. There was just too much at stake.

He was lucky to have a partner who was willing to take care of their baby after its birth. Being in Formula One and being a single mom would’ve been horrendous while trying to avoid too much publicity about his baby as well as keep the press away from finding out who the father was.

It would’ve been so much hassle.

Not everyone liked what he was doing.

Michael had known that the Andretti’s were a very conservative and traditional family, but he hadn’t expected all the cussing out happening in the paddock, as well as an almost physical attack if DC hadn’t held his teammate back. He was thankful for the strong Scotsman.

* * *

They were now in Australia, the start of the 1998 Formula One season.

Michael was in his last month of the pregnancy, and the Australian race was the only one he had to miss because his baby could literally be born every second and it was impossible to give birth inside an F1 car. He didn’t like it but understood the doctor’s concern.

The father of his baby was with him. He didn’t want to miss the birth of his child. Anyone would understand that any father wanted to be present in that moment. Mika truly was a gentle partner, and also always the most responsible person in their relationship. He was Schumi’s anchor, who kept him stable and not want to try dangerous moves in the car.

The German was truly thankful to Fate that he had a chance to meet Mika and fall in love with the man. And that love had led to the conception of their baby. Their baby was an unexpected but pleasant surprise.

Mika had always wanted to be a father, and the Omega was happy he could make it happen.

* * *

DC raised an eyebrow.

Michael had told him about his Alpha boyfriend, but the man was unlike anything the Scot had imagined.

It wasn’t like the man was ugly, he was actually very handsome without his glasses. But it was just the clothes he wore that were… not right. They were ill-fitting on his frame, making him look fatter than he actually was, nor was the colouring flattering against his pale skin.

The guy was basically dressed like a Beta, inconspicuous and just bland.

But the Ferrari driver was in love with the man, and that was the most important thing.

The Scotsman did see Schumacher’s Alpha care for his Omega boyfriend.

That love Michael had for his boyfriend was definitely requited with similar intensity. It was cute, maybe even too cute for words.

* * *

Mika loved Michael with his whole heart. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for his Omega. And ever since Michael got pregnant, Mika was his servant in every sense of the word. He was the perfect house husband for his racing partner; he did the laundry, the cooking, the shopping, arranging doctor’s meetings, etcetera.

But he was also very much Michael’s pleasure slave. He got Michael off exactly how, when and where the Omega wanted it. His pregnant partner held all power over him.

Right now, the Finn was tucking his partner in in their hotel bed. Tomorrow, the doctors would start up the labour process and their baby would be welcomed into the world. It would be an important day for them.

He bowed down to give his beloved a kiss. His lips were met greedily. “I love you.”

Michael smiled. “I love you too sweetheart.” he bit his lip and gave his partner a hungry kiss. He was bloody horny, so he decided to roll on top of his baby daddy and just take what he wanted.

Mika was surprised by the move, and just blinked with his eyes as he now laid on his back with a lap full of pregnant, horny Omega.

“I need your cock, right now.” the Ferrari driver stated.

“Of course, my love.” and the Alpha pulled his lover closer and started with a deep kiss as he removed the bottom part of their clothing to get on with intercourse. He too wanted to be as close to his boyfriend as possible right now, before their baby was born tomorrow.

One should not ignore a horny Omega.

* * *

If he lived in an animation series, there would definitely be dark thunderclouds above Jean’s head.

It’s not like he had expected Michael to stay single for long, he was very desirable to both Betas and Alphas. He was attractive, rich and obviously a good partner to anyone who deserved his love.

But the French Beta was anything but happy after he saw who the father of Michael’s baby was.

That man was anything but good for Michael’s public image of the perfect prim and proper Omega racer. He wasn’t ripped, nor was he well-dressed and rich looking. He looked like a below average Beta house-bound husband in that brownish button-up shirt that he wore.

It blew Todt’s mind that Michael even tolerated such fashion disaster on the man that fathered his baby.

Michael was a model, while his boyfriend looked like a homeless guy.

The Alpha, however, did have a pretty extreme love-struck look in his eyes. He was obviously devoted to Michael and their baby, which was probably the reason Michael kept him around.

But it was a mystery what Michael saw in the man in the first place.

That revelation didn’t come until Jean saw Michael’s Alpha shirtless the day after Michael had birthed his baby, it was on that race Sunday in Australia.

Without glasses and that baggy shirt, everyone could finally see his strong features and his very muscled Alpha physique while holding his new-born son. The Alpha was strong, he did look like a good Mate, but he was an enormous fashion disaster.

* * *

“You’re going to be an amazing father.”

Mika smiled. “Thank you Michael. And you will be a fabulous mother.”

The Omega kissed his beloved’s cheek. “Are you absolutely sure you want to be a stay-at-home dad?”

“Positive.” the Finn replied. “A child is what I dreamed of.”

Michael smiled. “Alright. You will come to some of my races?”

“Of course I will, Michael. I’ll be at your home race to support you with our son.” the Alpha said, cradling his son in his arms. “I love you, and you will always be the most important person in my life.”

“Not even our child will change that?”

Mika shook his head. “Not this child, nor any other children I’ll have with you.”

The Ferrari driver blushed. “Oh sweetheart, you’re making me blush.”


End file.
